Time of Our Lives
by fly-far-far-away15
Summary: Finally, a Niley story with very little drama! All Niley, all the time! Fluff! Niley!
1. Chapter 1

**All right guys! New story! I'm done with the other ones, but I'm going to try really hard to stick with this one! Basically, I've been reading a lot of Niley fics, and I don't really get into the ones that are just so full of drama. So I decided to write one with just Niley fluff. **

**How's that sound to you?!**

**So don't forget to add this you your story alert, and I'll put up the first chapter as soon as I can!**

**Characters**

**Miley Stewart**

**Nick Gray**

**Joe Gray**

**Kevin Gray**

**Selena Russo**

**Demi Torres**

**Jake Ryan**

**Miley's sibilings and parents**

**And whoever else I think of…:D**

**Reviews make me upload fast! **


	2. Chapter 1: Pool Party

**Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone associated with the Disney Company. The characters in this story are Miley STEWART, The GRAY brothers, Selena Russo, Demi Torres, Jake Ryan and more. Selena and Miley are friends, and Selena is dating Jake. Kevin is dating Mandy, and Joe is dating Demi.**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and heavy snoring. I rolled over in my bed to find Nick, sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled to myself, and dug my face into his chest, and he automatically wrapped his arms tighter around, even though he was asleep. Nick and I have been dating for almost four years now. We met when he and his brothers moved here from New Jersey, and we just clicked. We've been together ever since. I'm 17, and so is Nick. His birthday is in a few weeks.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at the clock, which read 11:17 am. I could hear my stomach rumbling. "Nick," I whispered in effort of waking him up. He stirred a little, then rolled over and went right back to snoring. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Nick," I tried again. "Please wake up now." I kissed lower and lower, until I was kissing on his neck. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" he laughed. He opened one eye. "Good morning," he said. I giggled and pecked his cheek again. "Baby, I'm hungry." "Is that so? We'll how about I make us some breakfast in bed?" I smiled, "That sounds perfect!" I rolled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I heard a low whistle behind me and immediately blushed, realized I was only in my bra and panties. "I…uh…well I got really hot last night." I quickly shut the bathroom door behind me and heard Nick laughing as he walked downstairs to make breakfast. Good thing my family was out of town, or Nick spending the night would be a big no-no.

After I used the restroom and brushed my teeth, I walked back into the bedroom and got back into the bed, turning the tv on. A couple minutes later Nick came into the room, carrying a tray with pancakes, strawberries, and milk. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we began to eat.

After we were done, I set the tray on the floor and cuddled up to him. His hand made its way down my back and over my thigh. "You know," he said, "you should wear this more often…" "Nick!" I laughed, slapping my hand lightly on his chest. He laughed, and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled, and moved my hand through his hair and held the back of his neck. His hands moved up and down my thigh, and settled on my butt. I flinched, and then smiled again into the kiss. I gained some confidence, and flipped him over so I was straddling him. I began to kiss down his neck and chest and I could hear Nick panting. "God Miles," he said laughing, "I love it when you take control." "Well then you're going to love this," I whispered seductively. I slowly began to rub up and down him, earning a low moan out of him. I kissed up and down his stomach and chest. He ran his hands up my sides and I then decided to torture him a bit. I gave him one more lingering kiss and then got off of him, lying back down to his side. "Wha…Mi!" he said, clearly wanting more. I just laughed. "Sorry Nick! That's enough for today!" I smirked.

"You're evil, miss Miley!"

A little while later, we were sitting on the back porch swing set just enjoying each others company. It was perfect weather outside. I was wearing a pair of plain jean shorts and a light blue tank top, while Nick was wearing khaki shorts and a white v-neck. There was a light breeze and there were birds chirping in the distance. How could it get any more peaceful? I leaned back in the swing and then started pumping my legs, pushing myself higher and higher into the air. "Bet you can't get any higher than this Nicky!" I shouted. My hair was flying behind me and I was flying through the air. I heard the sound of Nicks swing and looked over to see him already swinging higher than me. "How'd you do that so fast Nick? Cheater!"

"Cheat, how could I possibly cheat?" he asked laughing.

"Well, I don't know, but you did!" I closed my eyes, and stopped moving my legs and slowly got lower and lower to the ground until my feet were dragging in the grass. "So what do you want to do today? Nick asked. "Well I was kind of thinking about inviting people over since my family is out of town. Maybe like a pool party? Just Demi, Selena, Jake, your brothers, and Mandy?" "Yeah, that sounds fun!" "Cool, I call them up!"

I was busy putting on my bathing suit when I heard the doorbell ring. Everyone said they could come, so I ordered some pizzas and put some music on the stereo near the pool. "Nick!" I yelled downstairs. "Could you get that?" He answered the door and then I heard footsteps running up the stairs and then Demi **Torres **and Selena **Russo**. "Hey guys! Could one of you help my tie this bathing suit please?" Selena put her stuff down and quickly tied the strap. "Damn girl Nicks not going to be able to control himself when he sees you!" she said. I blushed, and then pulled a tee shirt over me. I heard Kevin and Joe walk in, along with Mandy and Jake. "Well I guess its time to party!!" Demi shouted.

We ran down the stairs and into the backyard. The guys were already eating pizza so we took off our shirts so we were in our bikinis, and jumped into the pool. I resurfaced, pushed the hair out of my face and watched as all the boys did cannonballs into the pool, splashing us girls. I screamed as I felt a hand pulling my leg, dragging me underwater. I jumped up, pulling my head back up and laughed. Nick stood there shaking his wet curls out of his face. I giggled at the sight of him and kissed him gently on the nose. "Awwww!" I heard Mandy say, and I blushed and sat on Nicks lap in the water. He kissed my cheek, and moved around the pool while holding me, us swaying in the water.

"Ok everybody! Game time!" Selena said. We got out of the pool and walked over to the hot tub. "What game are we playing?" I asked.

"Truth or dare."

**A/N**

**Short, I know. I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it so far.**

**Should I continue? Any ideas? I'll just a couple chapters per "fluff" moment, since this story is basically all Niley moments. **

**Please, feel free to tell me what you want to read!**

**It can be a M rated chapter, or T, or even K. doesn't matter. Just leave your ideas! Some chapters will be M probably. Anyway, please leave reviews! I don't know if I should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**I NEED IDEAS!! PLEASE PM ME WITH AN IDEA! **

****

We all sat down in the hot tub, me in Nicks lap. Selena turned down the music and got back into the hot tub. "Ok," she said. "Who's first?" she said with a smirk. I grinned and looked at Nick. "I think Nick's volunteering!" "Miles!"

"Ok Nicholas…truth or dare?" Demi asked smiling. "Uhmmm truth?"

"Well let's see…oh I know! Have you and Miley ever gone skinny dipping together?" she said, laughing and wriggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. I blushed a deep red, remembering last summer…

__

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a warm summer day, and Nick and I were over at my house, alone. My parents were gone for the weekend, along with my siblings. We were lying on beach towels in the grass, cuddling, just enjoying being together._

"_Nick, I'm getting really hot. Go in the pool with me?" I pulled him up to his feet and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Miles," he said. I looked up and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too Nicholas. So much."_

_He leaned down capturing my lips into another kiss. I reached my arms up above his head, running my hands through his hair. His hands ran down my sides, giving my goosebumps and I let out a soft sigh. I gave him one last soft kiss and pulled away, leaning my head on his chest. "You know what?" he asked. "What?" "We should go…uhm…skinny dipping?"_

_I snapped my head up and saw his red face. He looked quite embarrassed and I giggled. "Why yes we should Nick. Why are you so embarrassed?" I laughed then ran away, jumping into the pool. Just as I resurfaced, Nick jumped in right next to me, and then pulled me underwater with him. I came up laughing, and pushed the hair out of my face. I turned around so my back was facing Nick. "Help me with my strap?" I felt his hands brush softly against my back and I shivered under his touch. His kissed my shoulder and took my bathing suit off of me. I turned around and got deeper under the water, so he couldn't see me. I saw his disappointed face and laughed. I slowly took off my bottoms, and then threw them onto the side of the pool. _

_I swam closer to Nick, and straddled his lap. His arms automatically grabbed my sides and I felt him shiver by my naked touch. "Your turn" I whispered seductively into his ear. I reached down and grabbed his waistband and tugged his shorts off. I threw them onto the side, next to my bathing suit. He kissed with so much passion I thought I would collapse in his arms. We spent pretty much the whole day in the pool, just swimming and kissing and talking. Surprisingly, we weren't that shy or anything. It was a wonderful day. _

_END FLASHBACK_

__

"Well?" Selena asked. "Have you?"

I looked at Nick to see his expression and he was as red faced as I was. "Well to be completely honest…yes." "Oh my gosh!" everyone said. "Miley! Details!" Demi said, bouncing around from excitement. "Demi! Not now! Later!" I felt my face grow even hotter and everyone laughed.

We played a little longer, nothing that interesting. Well, unless you consider Joe wearing an old bikini of mine, Kevin ding dong ditching the house next door, or Demi doing cartwheels in the backyard interesting, then not much happened. We decided that it was getting late, so the boys went home while Selena, Demi, and I went inside for our weekly sleepover.

**Next chapter will be the sleepover and something else. I don't know what though.**

**IDEAS WOULD HELP! Lol! **** but seriously, im not the best in the idea department. **

**Please please please tell me what you would like to happen! **

**I also like reviews! It keeps me going and ill update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for those that helped with ideas! They were really good! Keep sending them in!! Oh, and in case you forgot Miley and Nick are 17. The month is September, and a week before Nicks 18****th**** birthday.**

****

(Nick's POV)

So since Miley is having a sleepover with the girls, me, being the spontaneous person that I am, decided to crash it. I know what you're thinking. Nick? Being a troublemaker and disrupting a sleepover? Now you tell me- if your girlfriend was having a sleepover, you would want to see, wouldn't you? Yes, I know that makes me sound like a pervert, but come on. I'm a teenage guy!

I quietly opened the back gate and walked towards the outside stairs leading up to her room. Miley gave me the key years ago and I've used it all the time to sneak in. I walked up the stairs and peaked into the window. Demi and Selena were sitting on the bed, surrounded by different sets of lingerie. I noticed the window was open a crack, and leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Demi, Selena? Are you sure about this?" I heard Miley's voice coming from the closet. "Miley just let us see! We will give you an honest opinion!"

Miley walked out of the closet, and I about died. She was wearing a bright red and lacy bra and panties. "Does this look to skanky?" she asked, biting her lip, looking nervous. "Dude! You look so hot! Nick's going to love it!" Selena said excitedly. "Really? I don't know. Are you sure Nick won't think I look slutty?" "Miles," Demi said. "You're crazy. He won't know what hit him."

I turned around and leaned against the wall, me eyes wide. She looked so unbelievable beautiful. I ran my hands through my hair sat back up to look into the window again. As soon as I did, Demi had gotten up and walked over the shut the window. She saw me, and screamed.

"Demi! Demi! It's me! Nick!" I said, waving my hands. "Shhh!"

"Nick?!" I heard Miley yell and I saw her quickly putting a robe on. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Let me in, and I'll explain." Selena opened the window and I stepped in the room. Selena and Demi were laughing, while Miley's face was beet red with her hands on her hips, looking pretty mad.

"I can explain. Miles, can I talk to you alone?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then turned to Demi and Selena. "Guys, can we have a minute please?"

"Sure Miles." The two girls walked out of the room, giggling.

"So Nick. Care to explain why you were spying on us? She sat down on the bed, wrapping the robe tightly around her. I sat down next to her, and took her hands into mine. "Well, to be completely honest…I was horny."

Her eyes snapped up to mine and I blushed. "Well…you see…I…uhm…" I stammered, not knowing what to say. As I was thinking of what to say next, Miley grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer to me. I brushed her hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear as she began to nibble on my lip, earning a groan out of me. She gave me another sweet kiss, and then pulled away. "I just wish you hadn't seen me dressed like this."

"What are you talking about Miles? You are so beautiful." I rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she laid her head against my chest. "No, I mean, it was supposed to be a surprise. It was…well…for your birthday." "Well then. How about we just forget this ever happened? I'll just pretend I didn't see it, and you can surprise me whenever you want." She looked up and laughed. "Nicholas, you are too much." "And that's why you love me," I said smirking. "Yes I do," she said, pecking me on the cheek. "I don't mean to sound mean, but you need to leave. This is girls night!" I laughed and stood up. "Alright, I'm leaving. Sorry for being a pervert." She giggled and pulled me close into a hug. I kissed her once again, and made my way to the window. "I guess I'll be going now. I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled, and then climbed through the window. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs I heard Miley. "Hey Nick!" I turned around to see her take off her robe and lean forward, holding onto the window sill. I froze, looking at her as she ran her hand down her sides with the other through her hair. She licked her lips and the hand that was in her hair- she ran it down her neck, over her breast, across her stomach and then down her inner thigh. I walked forward, going to give her another kiss, and she shut the window and closed the blinds, leaving me staring at the window.

(Miley's POV)

It was about 4 o'clock, the next afternoon. The girls have already left, and I was busy cleaning up the house. Just as I got done I walked upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I walked into my closet and picked out a simple yellow dress and laid it on my bed. I took my shower and got dressed. After blow drying my hair so it was in light waves, I walked over to the phone and it rang once I picked it up. I looked at the caller i.d. and smiled. "Hey Nicky." "Hey Miley. I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? To that new Italian place?" "Sure Nick! That sounds great!" "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7?" "Well, how about you just come over now to hang out and then we could leave?" "Ok, yeah. I'll be over soon. I love you." "I love you too, Nick. Bye."

About 10 minutes later I heard Nicks car come up the driveway and I ran outside to meet him. He shut the car door then turned and wrapped his arms tight around my waist. I held onto his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey babe," he said softly. "How was the sleepover?" She giggled. "Great, yours?" I laughed. "You look pretty. I love the color yellow on you." "You are such a sap," I laughed. "Come inside." I took his hand in mine and we walked inside the house. I shut the door behind and turned to see Nick jump and land on his back on the couch. He rolled on his side and propped himself up with one hand, behind his head. He looked pretty ridiculous, I couldn't help but laugh. "So Miley. Or should I call you "Big Tease?" I giggled and sat down next to him. "You deserved it, you know. Spying on me? Seriously? Who would ever think sweet innocent Nicholas would do such a thing." "You know you liked it," he said, giving me a seductive wink.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you," he said, gently rubbing my back. "And I love you, Nicky," I said grinning. He took my chin in his hand and leaned it upward giving me a light, sweet kiss. I kissed him back, smiling into it, knowing it drives him crazy. We began to kiss more feverish, and I took things further by flipping a leg over him, straddling him. As air became necessary, I pulled away to which Nick starting kissing my neck and collarbone, making me gasps in pleasure. I ran my hands over his shoulders and to the bottom of his shirt and swiftly pulled it off. I ran my hands over his stomach and chest as he continued kissing my neck. I pulled away and lifted my hands into the air, and he pulled me shirt off. I smirked, knowing he was in awe, for I was wearing one of my more revealing bras. It was purple and lacy and pushed my breasts up. I leaned forward and kissed him while he ran his hands up and down my bare sides. I let out a soft moan and then gently pushed him away. "What's wrong Miles? Did I do something wrong?" he said, with a worried look on his face. "No baby, of course not. I just don't want to have sex before we go out to eat. People could tell." He laughed. "That's fine baby. We wouldn't want that." I giggled and leaned in and whispered into his ear. "But you never know what could happen after dinner…"

(Miley's POV)

We pulled into the restaurants parking lot, and walked hand in hand inside. Nick politely asked for a table for two, non smoking. The hostess sat as in a booth in the back, away from other people. "This place is really nice Nick," I said. "Thanks for taking me." He smiled. "Anything for my pretty girl." We ordered our drinks and began to talk. About our families, friends, and random things; like embarrassing moments and childhood memories.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nick asked, laughing and almost spitting out his drink. "She did what?!" I held onto my stomach, it hurting from laughing so hard. "Demi and I were at my house, and she thought it would be funny to stick her head through the posts on the stairs. She did, and she got stuck! I sat there laughing for about 10 minutes while she was freaking out. We ended up having to rub baby oil on her neck to get her out!" we both cracked up, receiving many glares from people around us. We didn't care; we were having too much fun. We finished eating, paid the check, and walked out of the restaurant. We listened to the radio on the way back to my house, singing as loud as we could to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. It was a perfect day, but soon to be a perfect night.

**Was that any good? I don't know. Lol.**

**Anyway, please send me more ideas! I love hearing what you have to say! Thank you for all the reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I just never have any time! This might be a short chapter, sorry in advance. Oh, and I'm not that great in the whole "sex scenes" so bear with me. **

**Please review with ideas and constructive criticism! **

****

**(Miley's POV)**

We pulled into the driveway and as soon as Nick turned the car off, I leaned over and kissed him. This time, it wasn't sweet and nice, but full of desire and want. I looked up and smiled at him and lowered his seat down, then climbed over and straddled him. "Miley, what are you doing?" he laughed. I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Don't you think this is hot Nick? Doing it in your car?" I giggled and began kissing down his jaw line, while he took my jacket off. This time, I was in control. Since there wasn't much room at all, he couldn't flip me over or anything. I sat up and quickly took my shirt off, watching his eyes darken with lust as I was wearing my lacey bra.

He ran his hands over my stomach and chest and I laid my head on his shoulder, unable to sit up on my own. He reached his hands around me and unclipped my bra, earning a moan out of me as the cold air hit me. I kissed him on his ear. "We need to get you out of these clothes." He sat me up and swiftly took his shirt off. I kissed up and down his chest while he ran his hands up and down my sides. I let out a breathy moan and felt him began to harden beneath me. I smirked at him and unzipped his pants. I sat up as he shrugged them off and to the floor and I did the same.

We started kissing again and his hands ran down my back and onto my butt. He then ran his finger over my panties in the front and I groaned in pleasure. He slipped his fingers in. "Just take it off" I said moaning. He quickly took them off and I automatically began rubbing up and down against him, earning a moan out of both of us. "Now hold on Miles," he said grinning. I lifted up and took his boxers up and slowly lowered myself onto him. We both groaned in pleasure and I began to quicken up my pace. I could feel myself getting close and I ground into him harder and faster. We were both moaning all over the place and finally we both came together. I fell onto him, my chest heaving up and down. He ran his hands through my hair. "That was amazing," he said. "You bet."

**Short, blah I know. Crappy too, but whatever. **

**IDEAS? Lol please tell me what you want to happen! I love hearing from your guys! PM me, or leave ur idea in a review. Thanks!!**


End file.
